Bitter Sweet
by morgana starfire
Summary: Part two of Tea and Crumpets series: While investigating a case, Bilbo begins to wonder if he can trust Thorin. When asked, Thorin gets angry and storms off...is this the end of their fragile relationship?


AN: Chapter two based on Beast and Feast manga. Explicit content, hurt/comfort, language, mafia and detective story.

* * *

><p>"Hello, I'm Detective Baggins and this is Detective Gamgee. Do you know anything about your neighbor, Mr. Wolf?"<p>

The middle aged woman barely had her door open a few inches and seemed reluctant to open it any further. Her brown hair was streaked with grey which was pulled back into a bun at the back of her head.

"No, I'm sorry. I don't know anything about him." And with that she shut the door.

"Ma'am, please." Bilbo said as he knocked on the door but she didn't open it. Hamfast sighed and moved down the hall and knocked on the next door. Bilbo headed towards him as the door opened.

"Yes?"

"Hello sir, I'm Detective Baggins and this is Detective Gamgee." The man nodded at them. "We were wondering if you know anything about your neighbor in 6G, Mr. Wolf?

"Well...don't know what to tell ya. I only seen him a few times and he never would stop to chat."

"Do you know if he had a wife or girlfriend?" Bilbo asked.

The man scratched at his chin. "Can't say if he does. Though I have seen several different woman with him on separate occasions."

"What about his employment?" Hamfast asked.

"Sorry, don't know anything else."

"Thank you for your time. But if you happen to think of anything else, please don't hesitate to call me." Bilbo said as he handed him is business card.

"Well, now what?" Hamfast asked as they turned to head out of the building.

Just before he answered his phone rang. "Baggins."

_"Got a place of employment on our Vic, Bilbo."_

"You're a lifesaver Sawyer."

_"I'm going to remind you of that when you're in one of your moods and ride my ass."_

"Ha ha, very funny. The place if you please?"

_"Alright, only because you said please."_ Bilbo rolled his eyes but kept his mouth shut. _"He works at a place called Digital Unlimited. I'm sending the address to your phone."_

"Thanks." Bilbo hung up the phone and it buzzed with the incoming information. "Ready to head out?" He asked Hamfast.

"Lead the way."

They walked out to Hamfast's car and Bilbo slid into the passenger seat. He wasn't a big fan of driving and didn't even own a car. He either caught a ride to work, walked or took public transportation. Lot of the guys at work ribbed him about it, but he just laughed it off with them and shrugged. His phone buzzed again and Bilbo looked at the message. It was from Thorin. Bilbo worried his bottom lip with his teeth. He had been kind of avoiding the man lately. It wasn't that he didn't _want_ to see him, he just wasn't sure where this wired relationship of theirs was going. It had been almost a whole week since he saw him last.

_I want to see you_ - The message read.

Bilbo hesitated a moment before he replied.

_I'm working_

It gave him an unsettling feeling in his stomach, but he pushed it down. This was his job, he had no time for a...a...fuckbudy? Was that what they were? He really couldn't call him his boyfriend. Even if it made him giddy just thinking about it. _Oh for fuck sake, _Bilbo shook his head. _Stop thinking about it._

"You alright?" Hamfast asked him as he pulled into a parking stall.

"Oh...just thinking." Bilbo gave him a small smile.

"Anything you want to talk about?"

"It's nothing Ham, come on. Let's get this over with."

They walked into the office and stopped at the secretaries desk. "Hello, I'm Detective Baggins and this is Detective Gamgee. Could we speak with the owner?"

"Oh my...of, of course. Let me get him for you." The young secretary quickly rose from her seat and walked to a nearby office.

"Look." Hamfast said as he nodded towards a different door. There across the front of the door the plaque read: Adrian Wolf, Chief Program Specialist.

"Gentlemen, I'm Mr. Bowen, how can I help you?" A very plump elderly man asked as he came out after his secretary.

"We have some questions regarding Adrian Wolf. Do you have a minute?"

"Yes, please right this way."

They were shown into the very elaborate office. The company must be doing very well to have such quality furniture Bilbo thought as he sat down with a slight sigh at how comfortable the chair was. The desk in front of him was beautiful, a dark color that gleaned with a high shine.

"Now, how can I assist you?"

"We have some questions regarding a fellow employee, Adrian Wolf."

"Have you had any contact with him recently?" Hamfast asked.

"I heard from him just last night. I was leaving for the evening and he was still working. I went to say goodnight and he seemed a bit agitated."

Bilbo and Ham shared a look. "What do you mean by agitated?" Bilbo asked.

"I know he had a phone call earlier that didn't go to well."

"How do you know that?" Ham asked.

"I had just gone to grab some papers off the copier and was heading back to my office. I could hear his voice from inside. He was shouting, but not loud enough that I was able to hear what was being said. Why all these questions? Has Adrian done something?"

Bilbo hated this part of his job. He's had to do it one too many times. "Adrian Wolf was found murdered in his apartment this morning."

"Oh my god." The man said his eyes going wide. He got that look of shook and surprise like he couldn't quite believe what he had heard. "H-how? Who..."

"We don't know yet . That's what we are trying to figure out."

"I just...I just talked to him last night. Who would do this. He...he was such a likeable guy."

"Would it be possible if we would look through his office?"

"Oh...yes of...of course. Let me get Lucile, she'll be able to open it."

Bilbo and Hamfast followed him back out to where he got the key from the secretary and unlocked the door for them. Bilbo watched as he leaned over and whispered into her ear and she immediately shook her head, hand covering her mouth. Mr. Bowen pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back as she cried into his shoulder.

It had been a long, long day as Bilbo made his way home. His feet hurt, his shoulders hurt and his head was starting to hurt. Not only that but he had to get up early the next day. They had gathered some good information on this case and much to go through.

He stopped and put the key in his lock and turned it and then practically fell into his apartment as his door was yanked open. A strong pair of arms wrapped around him and pulled him into a familiar chest. Bilbo wished he could just lean into the familiar warmth for comfort but pushed back.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, letting a bit of his irritation through from the day.

"I just wanted to see you." Thorin said with a shrug.

"Well, I have to get up early tomorrow and don't have time for this tonight."

Thorin heaved a huge sigh. "If you're sure."

"Yes, I'm sorry Thorin." Bilbo muttered. He just needed to get the man out of there or he would succumb. He had no will power when it came to Thorin Durin.

"Then I guess I will see you later. Ahh..." Thorin clutched at his eye, like something was bothering him.

"What is it?"

"Something's in my eye." Thorin said. Bilbo walked over to him.

"Let me look." Just as he got close Thorin leaned down and pulled him into a searing kiss. It made Bilbo's toes curl in his shoes and he clutched at Thorin's arms. His mouth opened up and Thorin's tongue swept over his a few times before pulling back. There were a few more pecks and then Thorin stepped back with a grin.

"I'll see you later." And then he was gone. Bilbo practically fell against the closed door and closed his eyes. His breathing was ragged and his heart was thumping...all over a few heated kisses. He was fucked.

* * *

><p>"Can you believe this? The man had over five mistresses!" Hamfast was incredulous. "Five! How could he even afford that?"<p>

"He was a Chief Program Specialist." Bernie said. "Which means he made more money than we do."

"God damn, still...five?"

"Looks like he paid for all their apartments, cars, clothes, phones...incredible." Bilbo shook his head.

"He was sure living the life of a mafia member." Bernie said and Bilbo perked up at that.

Ham snorted. "No doubt. Probably acted like it, big man throwing his money around."

"What do you mean?" Bilbo asked.

"You know how those in the mafia are; all the women they want, never with the same one twice or have more than one on the side if ya know what I mean." Bernie and Hamfast laughed.

"I'll just stick to the one I have, Bell is more than enough woman for me to handle."

"She's more than enough for any of us." Bernie snickered.

Hamfast swatted at him but Bernie ducked. Bilbo only half listened to what they were saying. His mind kept circling on Thorin. He knew Thorin was involved with one of the mafia families. It was a touchy subject and one they had stayed away from. But if what Bernie and Ham said was true, was Bilbo just another notch on Thorin's belt? Did he still see other people, other women and men?

Bilbo was nobody really. Just a lowly Detective that got paid little for all the work he did. He didn't mind, he knew what the work involved. Still, with Thorin's _appetite_, Bilbo was probably not enough for him. And he turned him away last night. Would Thorin just turn to someone else?

"Hello? Earth to Bilbo. You with us?"

Bernie was waving a hand in front of his face and he shoved it away. "Sorry." He muttered. "Thinking about the case."

"Hmmmm." Hamfast hummed giving Bilbo a look, but didn't say anything.

There was only one thing he could do; he was going to have to ask Thorin himself. His stomach turned making his lunch sit heavier than it should and he rubbed it absently as he turned back to his work.

* * *

><p>"Hey, I got your message, what's up?" Thorin asks as he walks into Bilbo's apartment.<p>

"I, ah, I just wanted to talk to you."

"Sounds ominous." Thorin grinned at him. He reached for Bilbo but the smaller man avoided him and slipped around and sat down. Thorin sighed and sat down close by him. "Alright, what is it?"

"Have you, or...ummm, are you seeing anyone else besides me right now?"

"What? Why are you asking that?"

"Just answer the question Thorin. Are you seeing anyone else right now?"

"What do you mean by _seeing_?"

"It's not that difficult of a question." Bilbo was getting irritated by his evasive manner.

"I've been with and seen several women in the past."

"Have you...broke it off with any of them?"

"Well, it's not like I was _dating_ them." Thorin answered.

"Oh." Bilbo said and he looked down at his hands a moment before looking back up at Thorin. "I'm sorry Thorin, but I can't see you if you're not going to be exclusive with me."

"What the fuck are you talking about Bilbo? I haven't seen, or been with, anyone else since you."

"How can I know that? You have all those woman willing and waiting on the side. What if I'm not around and you decide to visit one of them? I...I just can't trust you."

"I can't believe this." Thorin stood and paced a few feet before he turned back towards Bilbo. "You don't trust me." It wasn't a question. "I tell you I haven't seen anyone else and you don't believe me."

"No." Bilbo whispered.

"And if I promise not to see anyone else but you?"

Bilbo bit his lip and looked away. He just couldn't say anything, couldn't trust him. If Bilbo was going to be in a relationship, it was going to be a monogamous one. And he just couldn't trust Thorin to be that way.

"I see." Thorin's voice was hard and cold. Bilbo looked up just as Thorin stormed out of his apartment and slammed the door behind him. Bilbo blinked several times but still couldn't stop the tears from silently falling down his checks. He sat there, staring into nothing for a long while before dragging himself to bed.

* * *

><p>Bilbo glanced at his silent phone. He hid his sigh as he turned back to his computer screen. Five days; it had been five days since he had heard from Thorin. Guess it was over between them.<p>

"Bilbo, we got a lead." Hamfast came over to his desk.

He was grateful for the distraction. "What is it?"

"Look here, the night Bowen said he heard Wolf arguing on his phone. It was mistress number three, Nequita Dennell."

"That's not cause for suspect."

"No, but I looked into her finances and it looks like our Vic was starting to pull the plug on her accounts. I dug a little deeper and found an interesting charge on one of her credit cards." Ham put a piece of paper in front of him.

"Dead Duck Guns and Ammo." Bilbo blinked and then looked up at Ham. "She took a gun shooting class?"

"Yep, and guess what she bought there."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Nope." Hamfast grinned at him.

"Well then, let's go." Bilbo grinned back.

It didn't take them long to get a confession out of Miss Dennell. The fact that she still had the murder weapon just made Bilbo shake his head. It looked like Wolf was going to dump her and she was furious over the fact that he was going to replace her and leave her with nothing. Unfortunately she hadn't quite thought out her whole plan. Bilbo wasn't even sure she meant to kill him, but wanted to blackmail him; and it all just backfired on her.

The crew had just finished going through the woman's apartment and Bilbo stretched letting the crime scene team finish up. It was late and the weekend and he wanted to go home. The apartment was in a prime spot downtown and the streets were full of cars and people on the streets heading off to different events. Bilbo was just about to call a cab when he caught sight of a familiar figure. Thorin was standing casually on the street looking inside a store, a cigarette in his mouth. Bilbo's heart began to hammer and he wondered if the man had seen him.

A very attractive young woman came out of the store with a small laugh and latched onto Thorin's arm, a large bag hanging off her other arm. Oh...

Bilbo turned away and started walking down the street. It looked like Thorin had moved on. His heart felt like it fell down into his stomach. He had fallen hard for the man, it was going to take a while to get over him. Instead of going home, Bilbo decided to go back to the office. He needed a distraction right now, and there were reports that needed to be written.

As he worked, Bilbo pushed down the pain in his heart and stomach. Why did it hurt so much? Why did every part of his body ache over that man? Bilbo shook his head and just worked. It was sometime the next morning when he had gotten up to make some coffee.

"Wow, Bilbo, I don't think I've seen you in here this early?" It was Bernie.

"Morning." Bilbo replied while mixing some dry creamer and sugar into his cup.

"You okay? You look like shit."

"Fuck you too Bernie."

"Seriously Bilbo, what's up?"

Bilbo sighed. "Just couldn't sleep. Ham and I finished up that case last night. Figured I would just come in and get some work done."

"Good, always nice to get a case wrapped up."

"Mmmhmm." Bilbo hummed as he sipped at his cup. "Well, have a few more to get done then I'm going to head out of here."

The chair squeaked slightly as he slouched down in it. He was exhausted, and his eyes were starting to feel grainy, maybe he should call it a day and just go home. Hamfast wasn't in yet, most likely wouldn't come in until later. Bell would make sure he got his sleep and a good meal before coming in.

His walk home was long and his apartment felt so...empty. Bilbo dropped his keys on the side table and went to his bedroom. His heart gave a small pain when his eyes landed on his bed. Too many memories in such a short time. Turning around he went back to the living room. He turned on the T.V. and curled up on the couch. Even though he felt exhausted he couldn't sleep.

Bilbo must have dozed but jumped away as his phone buzzed. He frantically searched for it. It was only the office. Running a hand through his hair, he decided he might as well head back into work. Nothing else to do and he just couldn't sit around thinking about Thorin. He had to move one with his life.

The next few days dragged by; Bilbo spending most of his time at work. The vending machine was his dinner; a bag of chips and a package of ding-dongs and coffee was his new best friend.

"Bilbo, what are you still doing here?" Hamfast asked.

"What? Oh, hey Ham, heading home for the night?"

"Yes, and you should be too. Don't think I don't know what what's going on."

Bilbo's eyes went wide, there was no way Hamfast could know. "I'm just...trying to get these reports done."

"Bullshit. You already caught up. Now..." Hamfast reached over and unplugged his computer. "You are going to go home, get something decent to eat and take the day off tomorrow."

"I will go home, I just need..."

"You don't need to do nothing. Now, are you going to go home or do I need to call the Chief in?"

"Alright, alright, don't need to get nasty." Bilbo said as he stood up and stretched.

"Need a ride home?"

"No, I can walk."

"Good, because you stink, go home and take a shower." Ham gave him a hard pat on the back and left. Bilbo ran a hand over his face. He was exhausted, he just hadn't realized it until now. When he took a step outside the building, the sun felt brighter than it should have and he had to shade his eyes so he could see. As he started walking he became increasingly woozy. He could probably lay down and instantly fall asleep on the street, that was how tired he was. It scared him a bit and he quickened his pace so he could make it home.

As he neared his apartment a tall familiar shape loomed ahead. Bilbo squinted his eyes to try to get them to adjust properly but they just didn't seem to want to. The face swam into focus.

"Thorin?" He whispered and then everything went black.

* * *

><p>It was warm and Bilbo felt like he was floating but safe. His eyes slowly blinked open and he was, once again, naked, and in his bathtub. A familiar naked body was behind him, arms wrapped around him, occasionally rubbing up along his chest and arms.<p>

"Why am I in the bathtub?" Bilbo asked. He was glad his bathroom had the nice garden sized tub and fit the both of them just right.

"Because you smelled and you've been working too hard." Thorin placed a kiss along Bilbo's neck. "I've been waiting for you to come home."

Bilbo couldn't help but shiver at the kiss and licked his lips. "You could have just called me." Thorin placed more kisses and Bilbo tipped his head to the side, exposing his neck more for him.

"I wanted to surprise you."

"I...oh...I didn't think you wanted to see me again. Aren't you mad at me?"

"Hmmm, I was angry." Thorin said as he kissed some more, his hand running up Bilbo's chest and tweaking a nipple. He let out a moan and arched his back into the sensation. "But I knew you'd be very stubborn over this. So I went and broke it off with all the women I had been seeing in the past." Bilbo's heart beat faster in his chest as Thorin nibbled on his shoulder. "It got pretty expensive I want you to know. Had to buy all sorts of gifts and one of them even hit me."

"Really?" Bilbo gasped. That would explain why he saw Thorin the other night with that girl.

"Yes, I am all yours, one hundred percent, my jealous Detective."

Bilbo sputtered at being called jealous until Thorin turned his head enough to kiss him. It made heat curl in his stomach and something ease in his chest. He felt so light, a tingling sensation ran through him. All his.

"Come, lets finish washing you, I have been starving for you, it's been too long." Thorin pulled the plug and let the bath water start to drain as he pulled Bilbo up. The shower came on and Thorin proceeded to wash Bilbo's hair and body and rinse him off. Was he ever glad to have a detachable shower head. Came in handy in situations like these.

Thorin's hands were all over him, along with his lips and tongue. Bilbo was breathing heavy and his cock was hard and wanting. Thorin turned him towards the wall, his slick hands sliding down his back and over his ass. Bilbo spread his legs a little further apart as those fingers slid between his checks and teased his entrance. And when they finally pressed in, Bilbo moaned long and loud. Oh god, he missed this. The feeling of Thorin pressing into him, causing pleasure to sing through his veins. Thorin was kissing and sucking his wet skin along his shoulder and neck, and Bilbo could only thrust his ass out for more.

"Oh god, I'm...I'm ready." Bilbo could hear how his own voice was breathless. Thorin growled a bit as he pulled his fingers out and spun Bilbo around. Grabbing Bilbo's legs his pulls him up so that Bilbo's legs wrap around his waist and his back is pressed against the cool wet wall. All of that dims to the feeling of Thorin's hard cock pushing into him, filling him.

Bilbo wraps his arms around Thorin's neck for some kind of hold, his hands fisting into the dark wet locks of his hair. It was a punishing pace that made Bilbo gasp and moan and Thorin was grunting with each thrust. It was too much, all of it too much and Bilbo could feel his release coming fast. He cried out, his head banging against the wall as his legs tightened around Thorin's waist. Thorin bit Bilbo on his shoulder as he growled his release; a few more thrusts as he milked it out. Bilbo brought one of his arms from around Thorin's neck and ran his fingers through the wet beard bringing those lips to his. The kiss was gentle, with a swipe of tongue and then Thorin was pulling out and letting Bilbo get his feet underneath him. His legs a bit shaky, Bilbo almost falls but Thorin steady's him and holds on.

"Careful."

"Just tired." Bilbo tells him.

Thorin pulls him against him as he lets the water rinse them off. Bilbo can already feel Thorin's cock start to harden again and would have been up for it if he wasn't so exhausted.

"Can we move this to the bedroom?" Bilbo asks him between kisses. Thorin grins and turns off the water while grabbing a towel. He didn't even complain when Thorin picked him up and carried him to the bedroom. Bilbo laid back, trying to give his lover what he needs.

It was sometime later that night, the lights were off, the place was dark but Bilbo felt safe and warm in the embrace of Thorin's arms. A soft smile curved his lips as he realized this was all his.


End file.
